


Vegetable Curry

by threewalls



Series: Yami no Cookbook [5]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Cooking, Drabble, F/M, Food, Recipes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-04
Updated: 2004-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>He makes a cup of tea, and waits.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegetable Curry

Konoe places two cups of rice and another three of water into his rice cooker and presses the button. He sautes sliced capsicum, onion and carrot in garlic and oil until the onion browns, and then adds three cups of water to the pan, allowing it to simmer.

He makes a cup of tea, and waits.

In fifteen minutes, he'll add the amount of curry roux specified on the box and stir until the curry thickens. He won't have to cook for another three days.

Konoe wonders what his wife would have thought of instant cookery, whether she'd have approved.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I don't know what 'curry roux' is, but it seems to be instant curry mix from what I've read. I tried to find a recipe using just spices, but all the Japanese style curries used 'roux'... so that's what I've suggested you use. Some recipes this one was based on can be found at japan.about.com.
> 
> Also, I've suggested rice/water quantities that work for my rice cooker. The point would be to make two cups of rice in however much water your rice cooker wants.


End file.
